The Uprising
The Uprising refers to the conflict between the Allies and the remnants of the Soviet Union as well as rogue elements of the Empire of the Rising Sun following the end of the Third World War. Even though the Allies defeated both the Union and the Empire, there were still rebels amongst the defeated nations who resisted the Allied occupation. Meanwhile, European Union President Rupert Thornley is covertly conducting a series of sinister experiments with the aid of FutureTech, the military contractor that invented many of the technologies that gave the Allies the technical edge over its enemies during the war. While his end goal is unknown, he seems to be pushing for the completion of a powerful device. However, FutureTech has its own plans: to acquire the military technology of all three world powers for its own use. Additionally, Yuriko Omega, the Imperial Psionic commando who was captured by the Allies at the end of the war, escaped custody and intends on returning to the Empire to exact vengeance on the man who ruined her life, Dr. Shinji Shimada. The Uprising refers to the conflict between the Allies and the remnants of the Soviet Union as well as rogue elements of the Empire of the Rising Sun following the end of the Third World War. Even though the Allies defeated both the Union and the Empire, there were still rebels amongst the defeated nations who resisted the Allied occupation. Meanwhile, European Union President Rupert Thornley is covertly conducting a series of sinister experiments with the aid of FutureTech, the military contractor that invented many of the technologies that gave the Allies the technical edge over its enemies during the war. While his end goal is unknown, he seems to be pushing for the completion of a powerful device. However, FutureTech has its own plans: to acquire the military technology of all three world powers for its own use. Additionally, Yuriko Omega, the Imperial Psionic commando who was captured by the Allies at the end of the war, escaped custody and intends on returning to the Empire to exact vengeance on the man who ruined her life, Dr. Shinji Shimada. History Allied Perspective After Emperor Yoshiro's death during the war and the Empire's subsequent surrender, Japan is now under the rule of Crown Prince Tatsu, who was forced to cooperate with the Allies. He is challenged by the remains of the Shogunate: Shinzo Nagama, Kenji Tenzai and Takara Sato. These rogue shoguns gathered their own forces loyal to them and prepare to drive out the Allied occupiers. The Allies, after being informed by Tatsu that Shinzo is currently residing in his ancestral home of the Shin Iga Province, sends a strike force under the command of the famous Allied Commander, intending to capture him with their Cryo technology. After capturing Shinzo alive, Lt. Eva McKenna tells the Commander that he has to take care of Kenji Tenzai. Kenji's base is heavily defended by modified Nanoswarm Hives, and even a captured Allied Technology Inhibitor. Nevertheless, the Allied Commander proved to be victorious in the battle, disabling Kenji's Nanoswarm Hives and capturing him with the aid of Special Agent Tanya and several Cryo Legionnaires. The last of his enemies was Takara Sato, who was defeated after a relatively short battle. The real battle took place seconds after her defeat when the self-crowned Emperor Tatsu thanks the Allied Commander for getting rid of his enemies in Japan. He believed this was the time to break free from Allied occupation and fulfill the true destiny of the Empire of the Rising Sun. After a long and hard battle against Tatsu's forces and his devastating Giga Fortresses, the Allied Commander won the day. Tatsu left the battlefield, deeply shocked and affected by his defeat. Lieutenant Eva thanks the Commander, telling him that his victory had prevented a total Uprising in Japan and the reunification of the Empire of the Rising Sun. Soviet Perspective Dasha locates another FutureTech facility in Russia itself, in the city of Murmansk, and orders the commander to destroy it. The commander discovers that the facility is conducting experiments on Russian civilians, and an enraged Dasha sends in Kirov Airships to level the base. However, the Kirovs are shot down by FutureTech's Cryo Legionnaires. In the end, however, the commander successfully leveled the FutureTech research facility. Despite the defeat of their leadership at Leningrad, the remnants of the Soviet military regrouped under the leadership of intelligence officer Dasha Fedorovich. She ordered the Soviet Commander to rescue captured Soviet scientists from a military base in Romania. While there, the scientists revealed that they were forced to develop an artilery vehicle for the Allies. However, Dasha realizes that the base was run by the FutureTech Corporation, not the Allies. The Soviet Underground traces the FutureTech reinforcements from the previous mission to a base in the Yucatan. Not even the Allies know the location of this base, which serves as FutureTech's military headquarters. The commander intercepts a Prospector convoy carrying shipments of ore, and using the stolen resources, builds up a base quickly. Even though the FutureTech forces possess a Chronosphere and the experimental Harbinger gunship, the Soviet military eventually overwhelms them and destroys their bases. However, President Rupert Thornley of the European Union, the mastermind of these incursions, contacts the commander and tells him that all of this will be for nothing once the "Sigma Project" is active. Data collected from the Yucatan base suggests that the Sigma Harmonizer project that FutureTech has been working towards is capable of stopping time, at least for some objects. The Soviets mount an attack on Sigma Island, where the device is located. The Sigma Harmonizer is not the only FutureTech project being developed there, however, as there are also numerous assembly plants for the Future Tank X-1 prototype battle tank on the island. Despite these obstacles, the commander ultimately destroyed the Sigma Harmonizer and revealed Thornley's plans to the world. The Allied leadership thanked the Soviet Underground for their efforts, and pulled back their occupational forces within the Soviet Union in order to protect their own borders. Other perspectives *Greed of the Vanquished *Before the Hallowed Tomb *Blood in the Water Yuriko's tale *Final Exam *The Traceless Massacre *Ruin and Reunion Aftermath FutureTech's control over military forces was put to an end and now all FutureTech operations were closely watched by the Allied Forces. The Allies began to trust the Soviets, due to their efforts of stopping the mad plans of Rupert Thornley. Most of the Allied forces were withdrawn from Russia to increase security in their home countries. Despite the PR nightmare following Thornley's arrest, FutureTech still managed to acquire vital military assets from all three major powers by taking advantage of the chaotic post-war period, thanks to the efforts of the FutureTech Commander. Kelly Weaver expressed her gratitude to the Commander and offered to visit him to "review the terms in private". After the Imperial Commander's successful capture of Vladivostok, Tatsu is prepared to restore the Empire and drive out the Allied occupiers. Unfortunately, Tatsu's own uprising was thwarted by the Allies, and he was forced to retreat. Having completely destroyed the Shiro Sanitarium, Yuriko Omega escapes and ponders her place in the world. Will the Empire ever be able to regain its honor? What will the Soviet Union do with their new-found trust from the Allies? What is FutureTech Corporation's hidden agenda? What will Yuriko do next, now that she is free? Time will tell... Sooner or later, time will tell... Videos ' ' ' ' Inventories 'Allied Arsenal' Infantry *Attack Dog *Peacekeeper *Javelin Soldier *Engineer *Spy *Cryo Legionnaire *Tanya RA3 Attack Dog Icons.png|Attack Dog RA3 Peacekeeper Icons.png|Peacekeeper RA3 Javelin Soldier Icons.png|Javelin Soldier RA3 Allied Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3 Spy Icons.png|Spy RA3U Cryo Legionaires Icons.png|Cryo Legionnaire RA3 Tanya Icons.png|Tanya Vehicles *Mobile Construction Vehicle *Prospector *Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle *MBT-X8 Guardian Tank *Assault Destroyer *Athena Cannon *Mirage Tank *FTC-X3 Pacifier Field Artillery Vehicle RA3 Allied MCV Icons.png|MCV RA3 Prospector Icons.png|Prospector RA3 Multigunner IFV Icons.png|Multigunner RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Guardian Tank Icons.png|Guardian Tank RA3 Mirage Tank Icons.png|Mirage Tank RA3 Athena Cannon Icons.png|Athena Cannon RA3U Pacifier FAV Icons.png|Pacifier Naval Vessels *Dolphin *Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle *Hydrofoil *Assault Destroyer *Aircraft Carrier RA3 Dolphin Icons.png|Dolphin RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Hydrofoil Icons.png|Hydrofoil RA3 Assault Destroyer Icons.png|Assault Destroyer RA3 Aircraft Carrier Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier AirCraft *Vindicator *F-11X Apollo Fighter *Cryocopter *B2-X Century Bomber *Sky Knight *Artemis *Harbinger Gunship RA3 Cryocopter Icons.png|Cryocopter Sky Knight.jpg|Sky Knight RA3 Vindicator Icons.png|Vindicator RA3 Apollo Fighter Icons.png|Apollo Fighter Artemis Precision Bomber.png|Artemis Precision Bomber RA3 Century Bomber Icons.png|Century Bomber RA3U Harbinger Gunship Icons.png|Harbinger Gunship 'Future Tech Arsenal' Infantry *Attack Dog *Peacekeeper *Javelin Soldier *Engineer *Cryo Legionnaire RA3 Peacekeeper Icons.png|Peacekeeper RA3 Javelin Soldier Icons.png|Javelin RA3 Attack Dog Icons.png|Attack Dog RA3 Allied Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3U Cryo Legionaires Icons.png|Cryo Legionnaire Vehicles *Mobile Construction Vehicle *Prospector *Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle *MBT-X8 Guardian Tank *Assault Destroyer *Athena Cannon *Mirage Tank *FTC-X3 Pacifier Field Artillery Vehicle *Future Tank X-1 RA3 Allied MCV Icons.png|MCV RA3 Prospector Icons.png|Prospector RA3 Multigunner IFV Icons.png|Multigunner RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Guardian Tank Icons.png|Guardian Tank RA3 Mirage Tank Icons.png|Mirage Tank RA3 Athena Cannon Icons.png|Athena Cannon RA3U Pacifier FAV Deployed Icons.png|Pacifier RA3U FutureTank X-1 Icons.png|Future Tank X-1 Naval Vessels *Dolphin *Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle *Hydrofoil *Assault Destroyer *Aircraft Carrier RA3 Dolphin Icons.png|Dolphin RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Hydrofoil Icons.png|Hydrofoil RA3 Assault Destroyer Icons.png|Assault Destroyer RA3 Aircraft Carrier Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier AirCraft *Vindicator *F-11X Apollo Fighter *Cryocopter *B2-X Century Bomber *Sky Knight *Artemis *Harbinger Gunship RA3 Cryocopter Icons.png|Cryocopter Sky Knight.jpg|Sky Knight RA3 Vindicator Icons.png|Vindicator RA3 Apollo Fighter Icons.png|Apollo Fighter Artemis Precision Bomber.png|Artemis Percision Bomber RA3 Century Bomber Icons.png|Century Bomber RA3U Harbinger Gunship Icons.png|Harbinger Gunship 'Soviet Underground Arsenal' Infantry *Conscript *Flak Trooper *War Bear *Combat Engineer *Tesla Trooper *Desolator Trooper *Natasha Volkova *Chief Scientist RA3 War Bear Icons.png|War Bear RA3 Concript.png|Conscript RA3 Flak Trooper.png|Flak Trooper RA3 Combat Engineer Icons.png|Combat Engineer RA3 Tesla Trooper Icons.png|Tesla RA3U Desolator Trooper Icons.png|Desolator Trooper RA3 Natasha.png|Natasha RA3U Chief Scientist Icon.jpg|Scientist Vehicles *Mobile Construction Yard *Sputnik *Ore Collector *Mortar Cycle *Terror Drone *Sickle *Bullfrog *Hammer Tank *Reaper *V4 Rocket Launcher *Apocalypse Tank RA3 Soviet MCV Icons.png|MCV RA3 Sputnik Icons.png|Sputnik RA3 Soviet Ore Collector Icons.png|Ore Collector RA3U Mortar Cycle Icons.png|Mortar Cycle RA3 Terror Drone Icons.png|Terror Drone RA3 Sickle Icons.png|Sickle RA3 Bullfrog Icons.png|Bullfrog RA3 Hammer Tank Icons.png|Hammer Tank RA3U Grinder Icons.png|Grinder Tank RA3U Reaper Icons.png|Reaper RA3 V4 Rocket Launcher Icons.png|V4 Rocket Launcher RA3 Apocalypse Tank Icons.png|Apocalypse Tank AirCraft *Twin Blade Helicopter *MIG Fighter *Badger *KIROV Airship RA3 Twinblade Icons.png|Twinblade RA3 Mig Icons.png|MiG Fighter Badger.png|Badger Bomber RA3 Kirov Airship Icons.png|Kirov Airship Naval Vessels *Bullfrog *Stingray *Akula Submarine *Dreadnought RA3 Bullfrog Icons.png|Bullfrog RA3 Stingray Icons.png|Stingray RA3 Akula Submarine Icons.png|Akula Submarine RA3 Dreadnought Icons.png|Dreadnought 'Imperial Arsenal' Infantry *Imperial Warrior *Tank Buster *Engineer *Archer Maiden *Shinobi *Rocket Angel *Yuriko Omega RA3 Imperial Warrior Cameo.png|Imperial Warrior RA3 Tankbuster Icons.png|Tank Buster RA3 Imperial Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3U Archer Maiden Icons.png|Archer Maiden RA3 Shinobi Icons.png|Shinobi RA3 Rocket Angel Icons.png|Rocket Angel RA3 Yuriko Omega Icons.png|Yuriko Omega Vehicles *Mobile Construction Vehicle *Nanocore *Ore Collector *Sudden Transport *Tsunami Tank *Mecha Tengu *Striker VX *Steel Ronin *Wave-Force Artillery *King Oni *Commander Kenji's Modified King Oni RA3 Empire MCV Icons.png|MCV RA3 Nanocore Icons.png|Nano Core RA3 Imperial Ore Collector Icons.png|Ore Collector RA3 Sudden Transport Icons.png|Sudden Transport RA3 Mecha Tengu Icons.png|Mecha Tangu RA3 Tsunami Tank Icons.png|Tsunami Tank RA3 Striker VX Icons.png|Striker VX RA3U Steel Ronin Icons.png|Steel Ronin RA3 Wave Force Artillery Icons.png|Wave-Force Artillery RA3 King Oni Icons.png|King Oni Kenji oni icon b.png|Kenji's King Oni Naval Vessels * Yari Mini-Sub * Sea-Wing *Naginata Cruiser *Shogun Battleship *Giga Fortress *Floating fortress RA3 Yari Mini-sub Icons.png|Yari Mini-Sub RA3 Sea-Wing Icons.png|Sea-Wing RA3 Naginata Cruiser Icons.png|Naginata Cruiser RA3 Shogun Battleship Icons.png|Shogun Battleship RA3U Giga Fortress Naval Mode Icons.png|Giga Fortress FloatingFortress RA3 Cine1.jpg|Floating Fortress Air Craft *Burst Drone *Sunburst Fighter Drone *Jet Tengu *Chopper VX *Sky-Wing *Giga Fortress RA3 Sunburst Drone Icons.png|Burst Drone RA3 Final Squadron Sunburst Drone concept.png|Sunburst Drone RA3 Jet Tengu Icons.png|Jet Tengu RA3 Chopper VX Icons.png|Chopper VX RA3 Sky-Wing Icons.png|Sky-Wing RA3U Giga Fortress Air Mode Icons.png|Giga Fortress Category:Command & Conquer Category:Red Alert Category:War